Cry
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: No sé porque razón, quizá fue una reacción natural e inconsciente de parte de mi. No lo pude evitar, la vi ahí, toda triste y hermosa frente a mis ojos; era casi un pecado no hacerlo. Y además…con lo que le dije anteriormente era suficiente excusa del porque. La bese instantáneamente y lo mejor es, que me siguió el juego.


Nota del autor: Esta historia esta inspirada en una canción de three days grace llamada "Misery Loves My Company"

espero y les guste esta historia la cual la realice con mucho esfuerzo :3

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia. Solo el trama.

Warning!: AU OTP

* * *

Cry

Hoy era 13 de agosto, un nublado miércoles por la tarde. Si, nublado. La noche anterior hubo una fuerte tormenta en la cual, cayo granizo y grandes cantidades de agua golpeando fuertemente el suelo, casas, automóviles y arboles. Por consecuencia de esta lluvia, fue como este día amaneció el cielo de aquel color. Mis labios crean una diminuta sonrisa, que es casi imperceptible. Yo amo la lluvia, es tan relajante, es hermosa y, obviamente, magnifica. ¿Por qué magnifica? Porque la lluvia es la única que me entiende, no es como las personas idiotas que fingen escucharte y apoyarte, no, ella es diferente, es única. Si la lluvia fuera una hermosa mujer, me enamoraría de ella sin pensarlo…pero desgraciadamente no es así, simplemente es un hecho natural.

– ¡Butch! –

Escucho que alguien grita mi nombre demasiado fuerte, la verdad no se dé quien es aquella voz, pero solo sé que es de una mujer. Parpadeo despertando de mi sueño, hago varios gestos de desagrado con mis cejas inconscientemente.

– ¡Butch!... ¡Butch! –

Aquella voz se acerca cada vez más. Y más y más. Como estoy en las áreas verdes de mi escuela, en el cual hay bastantes personas, no sé de quién pertenece semejante llamado. Mis tímpanos vuelven a escuchar mi nombre, de nuevo.

Observo que se acerca mi maestra de literatura, me mira fijamente desde una cierta distancia, y me hace señas con sus pálidas manos de que camine hacia ella. Y después de un segundo de este suceso, me di cuenta que ella me llamaba. Sonrió y me paro del aquel pasto en el que estaba sentado durante este tiempo.

–Butch…–comienza a hablar conmigo la dulce maestra sonriendo cuando me ve llegar hasta ella–Necesito que, en la biblioteca, me pongas en su lugar los libros que están en la mesa de lectura–dice ágilmente.

– ¡Claro maestra! –Exclamo–Pero… ¿lleva prisa? –pregunto al verla un poco nerviosa.

–Si, por eso me urge que lo hagas…solo será por esta ocasión, ¿sí? –

–Si…–afirmo sonriendo.

La maestra se alejo muy rápidamente de mi, dirigiéndose a la entrada principal. Yo, por otra parte, mis pasos me conducen hacia las escaleras que no estaban muy lejos del lugar donde recientemente estaba. Subo estas con rapidez. Al terminar de dar estos pasos, entro a la biblioteca por la entrada secundaria.

Observo que hay demasiados libros tirados casi por todas partes, solo suspiro. –Esto tardara…– pienso antes de poner a recoger los libros de la estancia.

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos en este salón, recogiendo libro por libro y poniéndolos en su lugar. Esto es demasiado agotador, y aparte, hace un fuerte calor aquí, tanto afuera como adentro. Con mis muñecas, quito el sudor de mi frente provocado por lo antes dicho.

Mis parpados se dejan de mover, mí mirada mira casi a todos lados de una manera desesperada, siento un fuerte escalofrió cuando, escucho que alguien está aquí, conmigo. Pero no nada más es eso, si no que aquella persona está llorando. Su llanto es casi imperceptible al oído, pero lo escucho con claridad.

Dejo de hacer lo que me dijo la maestra y solo tengo un propósito, encontrar a esa persona que llora. Camino por todas partes rápidamente para localizarla, mi mirada es muy sutil, y…entonces, me dejo guiar por mi oído.

Pude notar que la persona está cerca de mí. Y por fin la encontré. Es una chica, llorando debajo de la mesa, con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas. Yo me agacho hacia ella, mirándola con compasión, y le dedico una sonrisa. Ella me ve con sus ojos vidriosos.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto. Ella solo me ve.

–Nada importante…

–Entonces si no es tan importante… ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto burlón. Ella solo se enoja.

–Y... ¿a ti que te debe de importar? –pregunta soltando una lagrima del ojo derecho.

–Claro que me importa–respondo alegre. Puede notar cómo se ruboriza rápidamente. Sé que se siente apenada.

–Si claro…como no.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Butch…tu yo no nos llevamos bien… ¿sí? –dice Kaoru mirándome furiosamente. Le dedico una sonrisa burlona. Ella solo mira fijamente el piso.

–Lo sé…pero te han pasado cosas más feas y te muestras fuerte… ¿Por qué esta vez no? Dímelo–le digo sosteniendo su delicada mano con las mías, mientras la acompaño sentándome junto a ella. Ella se sonroja de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué te debo de contar mis cosas personales? –dice cruelmente arrebatando su mano. Yo me pongo serio.

– ¡Porque si…debes de abrirte mas con las personas! –digo un poco eufórico. Ella solo hace muecas de disgusto, sin dejar de llorar.

– ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Sí?

– ¡No quiero! –exclamo enojado.

– ¿¡Por qué no?! – grita llorando.

– ¡Porque tú me importas! ¿Sí? –digo justamente cuando un sonrojo se presencia en mis mejillas. Kaoru y yo compartimos el sonrojo mutuamente. Ella me mira apena y yo a ella

– ¿En serio? –dice casi tartamudeando, dejando de llorar.

–Si…–respondo.

No sé porque razón, quizá fue una reacción natural e inconsciente de parte de mi. No lo pude evitar, la vi ahí, toda triste y hermosa frente a mis ojos; era casi un pecado no hacerlo. Y además…con lo que le dije anteriormente era suficiente excusa del porque. La bese instantáneamente y lo mejor es, que me siguió el juego.

Sentía su cálida lengua dentro de la mía, y viceversa. Fue un momento tan cálido y hermoso. Ella es perfecta y magnifica, si… como la lluvia. Es igual o mejor que la lluvia y para que piense en eso, es muy extraño de mi.


End file.
